Conventionally, an ink jet type recoding device has widely been used as one of liquid ejecting devices. The ink jet type recoding device includes so-called off-carriage type which connects, via ink supply tubes, an ink cartridge as a liquid container installed at a place other than a carriage to a recording head as a liquid ejecting head having a nozzle. As the ink cartridge employed to the ink jet type recording device of the off-carriage type, there is, for example, such an ink cartridge which accommodates the ink packs as the liquid storing packs comprising a flexible film. For discharging the ink from the ink cartridge, an air is sent under pressure into a case by a pressure pump, and the ink pack is pressed by pressure of the air to push out the ink. The ink pushed out from the ink pack is sent under pressure to the recording head via the ink supply tube. The ink supplied to the recording head is ejected as ink droplets to a recording paper from an opening of the nozzle provided at the recording head.
As the ink cartridge, there has been proposed, for example, an ink cartridge which accommodates a plurality of ink packs overlapping one another within the case (see, for example, patent literature 1). This ink cartridge reduces a dead space in the case by accommodating the ink packs such that the ink pack overlaps an adjacent ink pack at parts each other.
Patent literature 1: Laid Open No. 2003-53984
However, in case the plurality of overlapped ink packs are accommodated in one case as the ink cartridge of Patent Literature 1, one ink pack contacts an adjacent ink pack, and pressing pressure acts thereon. Since an ink bag forming the ink pack is made of a flexible material as a laminated film, such pressing pressure gives influences to an internal pressure in the ink pack and causes a problem pressure differential per each of the ink packs.
In general, if water head of pressure is too high in the ink jet type printer, the ink leaks from the nozzle. Therefore, in the off-carriage type printer, the ink cartridge is placed below than the nozzle such that water head of pressure falls in a determined range (negative pressure). But, in case pressure differential occurs per each of the ink packs, for getting sufficient negative pressure in all the ink packs, difference of elevation must be further secured, and a problem is caused that the device is made large by such amount. The present invention has been made in view of the above mentioned problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a liquid container which enables to reduce pressure differential in the plurality of liquid storing packs efficiently accommodated in one liquid container, and a liquid ejecting device.
In the ink cartridge disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the order of accommodating the respective ink packs is in advance determined. For example, the ink pack storing a black ink is arranged in a position for the black ink within the case, whereby the black ink is ejected from a nozzle row through a corresponding ink supply tube for the black ink. In short, since the respective positions for arranging the ink packs and the respective nozzle rows of the recording head correspond to one another, if the ink pack is arranged in a wrong position, a different, undesired ink is ejected from the nozzle. Therefore, not only a bad printing is caused, but also the ink supply tube and an ink passage within the recording head are stained by mixing different inks.
It is another object of the invention to provide the liquid container which enables to prevent erroneous arrangement of the liquid storing packs, the liquid ejecting device and the method of checking arrangement of the liquid storing packs.